My rivals child
by EdgyBoi
Summary: He had finally done it. Done what he couldn't have for years. Eggman, the notorious villain has finally won. Here he stands, boasting loudly as he gazed at his former enemy's fallen body. The thing is...Eggman never expected to hear the wails of an infant, Sonic's child at all. Taking it upon himself. Eggman decides to raise the child as his own, as an heir to conquer the planet.


He did it.

He had finally done it. Done what he couldn't have for years.

Eggman, the notorious villain has finally won. Here he stands, boasting loudly as he gazed at his former enemy's fallen body from a distance away in his hover eggmobile. Sonic wasn't on his A-game today, the man had noticed but he didn't care. Why should he? He finally got rid of that pathetic speedy blue rodent and rid of him from this world. Eggman had been fighting Sonic the hedgehog for many years, over eleven years now to be specific. Their first battle was when Sonic was no more than twelve but a constant thorn in his side no less, Eggman had only been twenty five and now Sonic was twenty-six, Eggman thirty-six. Now here he stood. Reliving the last five minutes that was fresh in his mind.

It was just them. Standing out in this open clearing in the middle of a forest along the outskirts of Mobius, black smoke rising from many machines that Sonic had sliced through with his infuriating sharp quills. The hedgehog hadn't made any wise comments, no snide insults or mocking jeers as he fought against Eggman's badniks. No, Sonic looked...genuinely _scared_. _But of what exactly?_

The mad genius pondered the few reasons he could come up with, the man hopped out of his hovering eggmobile, taking long strides to see the body of the one Mobius revered as a hero, his heavy black boots stomped on the ground, which resulted in loud crunching of twigs or thick clumps of grass. Getting closer, anticipation and excitement built up in his chest. The victory he felt was so sweet it was as if he had drank an elixir or it as he was currently _thriving_ in it.

The blue rodent was distracted, his moves were sloppy, jerky and not on time which almost caused him to lose his life many times in those few minutes they were in battle. Eggman had been patrolling the area with his many robots he made, the man had been scoping out the area to see if it was suitable for a new territory to make a new base at. He never expected to see his enemy walking alone through the forest trees, he was humming a light tune soothingly, cradling what looked to be a broken arm in a swaddle of white cloth. Eggman remembered how he curled his lips in disgust at the creature that hardly reached up to his knees, before a maniacal grin took over. This would be too easy he thought, Sonic would never see it coming and he didn't.

That's when he struck, using his armada of robots Eggman ordered them to exterminate and shoot down the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive barely could keep up and was essentially defenseless with a broken arm and no friends to call upon to save him. He couldn't run out of there, he was surrounded by Eggman and if he tried to leave there was rows and rows of robots that would kill him. That's when it hit him, physically a laser blast shot from his robots got lucky and Sonic had been shot down. The speedster felt his legs shake beneath him as he rested on his knee his arm still holding the other that was wrapped in white fabric, sweat trickled down his forehead, his ears were pinned down and he bared his teeth like the animal he was. Eggman was glad to shoot this animal down once and for all.

"...You- b-bastard-" Sonic spat out, blood flowed out of his wounds from long gashes and open wounds caused by the bullets that hit him along with the blasts of lasers that stretched over his body and limbs. He coughed and Eggman cackled from afar, "No go on rat, finish your last breaths. Cursing the inevitable." Sonic collapsed onto his other arm and rolled onto his side, groaning. Eggman strained his ears to hear what the dying rat had been muttering, Sonic was whispering softly as if he was speaking to someone. "...-It's okay...daddy's still here..." Eggman's eyes almost bulged out of his tinted glasses. What on Earth was the hedgehog saying? Was he growing delusional from a loss of blood? Had he gotten a concussion?

Eggman stepped closer and that's when he saw it. Or rather he had heard it first. The cries and soft wails of a baby was unmistakable. It was like there was a pause in Eggman's boasting of evil joy as time seemed to freeze.

An infant, held in Sonic's arms cried loudly, he could see the baby clearly. Sonic's arm wasn't broken. No. He wasn't cradling his arm in a cast. Sonic was holding a baby in his arms gently as he tried to calm the crying child with a raspy voice. "I love you..." Sonic whispered, Eggman almost felt pity and guilt at the words. "So much... Please take her." The human didn't comprehend that Sonic was talking to him now until Sonic spoke louder and desperately. " _ **Please**_. Take her to my friends Robotnik."

"...W-wha?" Eggman sputtered, this was far too unexpected and for the man to process this, Sonic tilted his head, and glared harshly at the man, emerald hues burning with hatred with high levels of intensity.

"Take my daughter to my friends. Let me die here for all I care. Just don't hurt her." Sonic's voice cracked softly, he was a broken hedgehog with Death hanging close to him. He held the baby girl close to his chest, hugging her softly. "You and I both know I'm dying. You must be ecstatic." Sonic stated coldly, letting out a bitter chuckle, though his voice was drowned out partially by the shrieks of his frightened daughter.

"H-her name, hedgehog?" The human questioned uncertainly. Sonic replied, "Her name is Amber..." He flashed a sad smile towards his baby, he lightly rocked Amber in his arms, humming and shushing her. Hoping she would cry but he knew it was in vain. The baby had been terrified by the sudden attack.

Mutely, the scientist awkwardly got close enough to the hedgehog, Eggman didn't get to look at the baby before Sonic used what little strength he had left to cover his daughter in the white fabric, his blood had stained her blanket with his finger prints. He shakily rose her up to Eggman, the light in his emerald eyes was fading. His fingers brushed over her blanket as Eggman had held her as delicately as he could, he felt uncomfortable with the squirming baby in his hands as if she knew this wasn't her father holding her. Though once she had left his grasp, Sonic took his last breath of air, his hand dropped to the earth and the life he had disappeared. His eyes were comparable to the Master Emerald, shining brightly, yet they were darkened and looking as if he was only staring at nothing.

Solemnly Eggman moved to hold the baby of his now dead enemy into his other arm and crouched onto his knee while he used two fingers to close Sonic's green eyes. As much as he hated being the good guy, the scientist knew even _he_ wasn't that much of a monster. He would respect his enemies last wish and not hurt the baby. As much as he wanted to cause torment on his mortal enemy, he wouldn't harm an innocent baby. He was a flawed human he knew that, for he had hurt kids before in his battles but these were kids old enough to run, he wouldn't injure a baby with no sense of right or wrong or any other high intelligence like that with his own hands. Seeing his enemy die right before him will forever be burned into his memories. Morbidly curious, Eggman uncovered the face of the child, as if the gods wanted to play a practical joke on him, the man saw that this child truly belonged to Sonic. The absolute identical emerald eyes proved it, Amber's eyes were just like her fathers staring back at him, if not full of tears. Oh the irony.

* * *

 **So...? What'd ya think? I know it's flawed but I'm really really excited about this (not Sonic dying no this made me frickin sad), that I couldn't wait to hear any positive feedback this story may get. So please leave a review of your thoughts and feelings on this.**

 **Who do you think is Amber's mother? Is Amber a pretty name? Why was Sonic all alone with her in the forest? Are you sure that Eggman won't harm the child of his long time rival and mortal enemy? What do you think about her having Sonic's eyes? How old do you think she is? How do you think Sonic's friends will react to the news of his death? Do they know about Amber? Or was she hidden from them like she was from Eggman? Ahhh! The questions!**

 **Probably won't update till after the holidays. So happy holidays to everybody, I wish many good things for everybody. :D**


End file.
